thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
List of hockey leagues
This is a list of ice hockey leagues, both professional and amateur, from around the world; parentheses denote year of establishment and, where applicable, year of disestablishment. World * International Ice Hockey Federation (1908) North America Major professional * National Hockey League (1917) (United States; Canada)[http://web.archive.org/web/20101005144047/http://www.bizofhockey.com/docs/NHLConsitution.pdf Constitution of the National Hockey League Article II (a)(b)] Minor professional * American Hockey League (1936) (United States; Canada) * ECHL (1988 as East Coast Hockey League) (United States; Canada) * Central Hockey League (1992) (United States) * Southern Professional Hockey League (2004) (United States) * All American Hockey League (2008) (United States) * Ligue Nord-Américaine de Hockey (2004) (Canada) * Federal Hockey League (2010) (United States; Canada) Semi-Pro * Ligue Centrale de Hockey (LCH) (Canada) * Coastal Atlantic Hockey Association (CAHA) (United States) Junior Major junior :Note: that the Major Junior level is considered professional by some authorities, including the NCAA, as its players earn a small stipend. *'Canadian Hockey League' (governing authority) **Ontario Hockey League (1980) (Canada; United States) **Quebec Major Junior Hockey League (1969) (Canada; United States) **Western Hockey League (1966) (Canada; United States) Junior A Canadian Junior A Leagues *'Canadian Junior Hockey League' (governing authority) **Alberta Junior Hockey League **British Columbia Hockey League **Central Junior A Hockey League **Quebec Junior AAA Hockey League * **Manitoba Junior Hockey League **Maritime Junior Hockey League (1967 as Metro Valley Junior Hockey League, became a junior A league in 1977) **Northern Ontario Junior Hockey League **Ontario Junior A Hockey League **Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League (1956) **Superior International Junior Hockey League ''(*) Quebec Junior "AAA" is equal to Ontario Junior "A" American Junior A Leagues *United States Hockey League (1979) "Tier I" *North American Hockey League (2003) "Tier II" *Eastern Junior Hockey League (1993) "Tier III" *Atlantic Junior Hockey League 2003) "Tier III" *Northern Pacific Hockey League (2000) "Tier III" *Minnesota Junior Hockey League (1974) "Tier III" *North American 3 Hockey League (1970) "Tier III" *Western States Hockey League (1994) "Tier III" Independent Junior A Leagues *Greater Metro Junior A Hockey League (2006) *Manitoba Major Junior Hockey League (1970) *International Junior Hockey League (2006) *Continental Junior Hockey League (2010) Junior B Canadian Junior B Leagues *Calgary Junior Hockey League *Capital Junior Hockey League *Central/West Junior Hockey League *Eastern Ontario Junior B Hockey League *Greater Ontario Junior Hockey League (OHA) *Heritage Junior B Hockey League *Island Junior Hockey League *Keystone Junior Hockey League formerly Manitoba Junior B Hockey League *Kootenay International Junior Hockey League *Ligue de Hockey de La Capitale * *Ligue de Hockey Junior de Montréal * *Ligue de Hockey Junior AA Bas St-Laurent * *Ligue de Hockey Junior AA Beauce-Frontenac * *Ligue de Hockey Junior AA Estrie-Mauricie * *Ligue de Hockey Junior AA Lac St-Louis * *Ligue de Hockey Junior AA Laval-Laurentides-Lanaudière * *Ligue de Hockey Junior AA Richelieu * *Ligue de Hockey Junior AA Saguenay-Lac-St-Jean * *New Brunswick Junior B Hockey League *North Eastern Alberta Junior B Hockey League *North Saskatchewan Junior B Hockey League *Northwest Junior Hockey League (Alberta) *Nova Scotia Junior Hockey League *Pacific International Junior Hockey League *Prairie Junior Hockey League formerly South Saskatchewan Junior B Hockey League *St. John's Junior B Hockey League *Thunder Bay Junior B Hockey League *Vancouver Island Junior Hockey League (*) Quebec Junior "AA" is equal to Ontario Junior "B" American Junior B Leagues *Continental Hockey Association *Empire Junior Hockey League *Great Lakes Junior Hockey League *Metropolitan Junior Hockey League *Southeast Junior Hockey League Junior C Canadian Junior C Leagues *Calgary Junior C Hockey League *Central Junior C Hockey League (OHA) *Eastern Ontario Junior C Hockey League *Empire Junior C Hockey League (OHA) *Georgian Mid-Ontario Junior C Hockey League (OHA) *Great Lakes Junior C Hockey League (OHA) *Hanover Tache Junior Hockey League *Ligue de Hockey Junior A Bois Francs * *Ligue de Hockey Junior A Rive-Sud * *Ligue Interzone de hockey mineur BC Rive Nord (Junior A) * *New Brunswick Junior Hockey League *Niagara Junior C Hockey League (OHA) *Noralta Junior Hockey League *Nova Scotia Junior C Hockey League *Prince Edward Island Minor Junior Hockey League *Saskatchewan Junior C Hockey League *Western Junior C Hockey League (OHA) (*) Quebec Junior "A" is equal to Ontario Junior "C" Junior D *Southern Ontario Junior Hockey League (OHA) *Ligue Interzone de hockey mineur BC Rive Nord (Junior B) (Canada) * (*) Quebec Junior "B" is equal to Ontario Junior "D" College CIS Hockey (Canada) *Canadian Interuniversity Sport (Canada, varsity) **Atlantic University Sport **Canada West Universities Athletic Association **Ontario University Athletics **Quebec Student Sports Federation *Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference *British Columbia Intercollegiate Hockey League NCAA Hockey (United States) *National Collegiate Athletic Association (United States) **Atlantic Hockey (Division I) **Central Collegiate Hockey Association (Division I) **College Hockey America (Division I) **ECAC Hockey (Division I) **Hockey East (Division I) **Western Collegiate Hockey Association (Division I) **Northeast-10 Conference (Division II) **Eastern College Athletic Conference East (Division III) **Eastern College Athletic Conference Northeast (Division III) **Eastern College Athletic Conference West (Division III) **Massachusetts State Collegiate Athletic Conference (Division III) **Midwest Collegiate Hockey Association (Division III) **Minnesota Intercollegiate Athletic Conference (Division III) **Northern Collegiate Hockey Association (Division III) **New England Small College Athletic Conference (Division III) **State University of New York Athletic Conference (Division III) Note: The Northeast-10 sponsors a championship for its members that play ice hockey, but the NCAA doesn't currently sponsor a national championship at the Division II level. Club Hockey *American Collegiate Hockey Association (United States, club) **Central States Collegiate Hockey League (CSCHL) Division I **College Hockey Mid-America (CHMA) Division I **Eastern Collegiate Hockey Association (ECHA) Division I **Eastern Collegiate Hockey League (ECHL) Division I **Eastern States Collegiate Hockey League (ESCHL) Division I **Great Lakes Collegiate Hockey League (GLCHL) Division I **Northeast Collegiate Hockey League (NECHL) Division I **Atlantic Coast Collegiate Hockey League (ACCHL) Division II **Great Midwest Hockey League (GMHL) Division II **Great Northeast Collegiate Hockey Conference (GNCHC) Division II **Mid-American Collegiate Hockey Association (MACHA) Division II, Division III **Mid-Atlantic Collegiate Hockey Association (MACHA) Division II **Northeast Collegiate Hockey Association (NECHA) Division II **Pacific 8 Intercollegiate Hockey Conference (PAC-8) Division II **Super East Collegiate Hockey League (SECHL) Division II **Tri-State Collegiate Hockey League (TSCHL) Division II **West Coast Hockey Conference (WCHC) Division II **Western Collegiate Club Hockey Association (WCCHA) Division II **Blue Ridge Hockey Conference (BRHC) Division III **College Hockey Association (CHA) Division III (Contains Non-ACHA members) **College Hockey East (CHE) Division III **Delaware Valley Collegiate Hockey Conference (DVCHC) Division III **Empire Collegiate Hockey Conference (ECHC) Division III **Mason-Dixon Collegiate Hockey Association (MDCHA) Division III **Metropolitan Collegiate Hockey Conference (MCHC) Division III (Contains Non-ACHA members) **Michigan Collegiate Hockey Conference (MCHC) Division III **Mid-Atlantic Invitational Collegiate Hockey League (MICHL) Division III (Non-ACHA league) **Midwestern Collegiate Hockey Conference (MWCHC) Division III **North Central Collegiate Hockey Association (NCCHA) Division III **Southeastern Collegiate Hockey Conference (SECHC) Division III **Pacific Collegiate Hockey Association (PCHA) Division III **Upstate New York Club Hockey League (UNYCHL) Division III (Non-ACHA league) **Central Collegiate Women's Hockey Association (CCWHA) Women's Division I **Eastern Collegiate Women's Hockey League (ECWHL) Women's Division I Note: there are also many independent teams in all three ACHA divisions in addition to the many within the hockey conferences and leagues. Junior College *National Junior College Athletic Association (United States) Women's *Junior Women's Hockey League (2007) *Western Women's Hockey League (2004) *Provincial Women's Hockey League *Canadian Women's Hockey League (2007) *Mid-Atlantic Women's Hockey League (1975) Senior Sanctioned by Hockey Canada or USA Hockey =Canada = *North Central Hockey League (Alberta Sr. A) *Battle River Hockey League (Alberta Sr. A) *Big 6 Hockey League (Saskatchewan Sr. AAA) *Chinook Hockey League (Alberta Sr. AAA) *Highway Hockey League (Saskatchewan Sr. AAA) *Ligue De Hockey Senior De La Côte-Nord (LHSCN) (New-Brunswick Sr. A) *Ligue Centrale de Hockey (LCH) (Quebec Sr. AAA/semi-pro) (1990) *Ligue de hockey senior Promutuel (LHSP) (Quebec Sr. AA/semi-pro) *Ligue de hockey senior de l’Est du Québec (LHSEQ) (Quebec Sr. AA/semi-pro) *Ligue de hockey senior Nord-Est du Québec (LHSNEQ) (Quebec Sr. AA/semi-pro) *Ligue de hockey Beauce-Bellechasse-Frontenac (LHBBF) (Quebec Sr. A) *Ligue de hockey senior du Richelieu (LHSR) (Quebec Sr. A) *Ligue de hockey senior Montreal Metropolitain (LHSMM) (Quebec Sr. A) *Ligue de hockey senior de la Mauricie (LHSM) (Quebec Sr. A) *Ligue de hockey senior Inter-Rives (LHSIR) (Quebec Sr. A) *Ligue de hockey senior de la Cote Nord du Québec (Quebec Sr. A) *Ligue de hockey les Cotiers de la Gaspesie (Quebec Sr. A) *Ligue de hockey senior des Îles de la Madeleine (LHSIM) (Quebec Sr. A) *Major League Hockey (Ontario Sr. AAA) (1953) *North Peace Hockey League (Alberta Sr. AAA) *Ottawa Travellers Hockey League (Ontario Sr. AA and A) *Western Ontario Athletic Association Senior Hockey League (Ontario Sr. AA and A) (1948) =United States = *Great Lakes Hockey League (1937) Unsanctioned *Hockey North America (1980) School and youth High School *Colorado High School Activities Association (CHSAA) *Delaware high school hockey *Interscholastic Hockey League *Maryland Scholastic Hockey League (MSHL) *Midwest Prep Hockey League *Michigan High School Hockey *Minnesota high school boys hockey *Missouri high school hockey *New Jersey high school hockey *New York high school hockey *Northern Virginia Scholastic Hockey League *Pennsylvania high school hockey *Washington high school hockey *West Virginia high school hockey *Wisconsin high school hockey *New England Prep School Ice Hockey Association Defunct leagues *All-American Hockey League (1987–1988) *America East Hockey League (2005–2008) *Amateur Hockey Association of Canada (1893–1898) *American Hockey Association (1926–1942) *Atlantic Coast Hockey League (1981–1987) *Atlantic Coast Hockey League (2002–2003) *California Hockey League (1928–1933) *Canadian Amateur Hockey League (1899–1905) *Canadian-American Hockey League (1926–1936) *Canadian Elite Hockey League (2005–2006) *Canadian Hockey Association (1909–1910) *Canadian Professional Hockey League (1926–1930) *Central Hockey League (1963–1984) *Central Ontario Hockey League (Unknown-1980) *Coloured Hockey League (1895–1925) *Continental Elite Hockey League (2001–2004) *Continental Hockey League (1972–1987)-became All-American Hockey League *Continental Senior A Hockey League (1972–1980) *Eastern Amateur Hockey League (1933–1934, 1935–1948, 1949–1953) *Eastern Canada Amateur Hockey Association (1905–1909) *Eastern Canada Amateur Hockey League (1906–1909) *Eastern Hockey League (1934–1935, 1954–1973, 1979–1981) *Eastern Junior B Hockey League (1951–1972) *Eastern Ontario Senior Hockey League (2003–2008) *Eastern Professional Hockey League (2008–2009) *Eastern Professional Hockey League (1914–1915, 1959–1963) *Federal Amateur Hockey League (1904–1906) *Global Hockey League *Gulf Coast Hockey League (2001–2002) *International-American Hockey League (1936–1941)-became American Hockey League *International Independent Hockey League (2003) *International Hockey League (1929–36) *International Hockey League (1945–2001) *International Professional Hockey League (1904–1907) *Interprovincial Professional Hockey League (1910–1911) *Major Intermediate A Hockey League (1978–1983) *Manitoba Professional Hockey League (1907–1909) *Maritime Major Hockey League (1950–1954) *Maritime Professional Hockey League (1911–1914) *Metro Junior A Hockey League (1991–1998) -merged with Ontario Provincial Junior A Hockey League *Mid-Atlantic Hockey League (2007–2008) *National Hockey Association (1909–1917) *North American Hockey League (1973–1977) *North Eastern Hockey League (2003–2008) *North of Superior Junior B Hockey League (Canada) *North West Hockey League (1933–1936) *Northern Junior Hockey League (2008-2010) (2008 as United Junior Hockey League) *Northwest Junior Hockey League (Manitoba) (Canada) *Okanagan Junior Hockey League (Canada) *Ontario Professional Hockey League (1907–1911, 1930–1931) * Ottawa City Hockey League (1890–1957) *Original Stars Hockey League (2004) *Pacific Coast Hockey Association (1911–1924) *Pacific Coast Hockey League (1928–1931, 1936–1941, 1945–1952) *Pacific Coast Junior Hockey League (Canada) *Pacific Hockey League (1977–1979) *Prairie Hockey League (1926–1928) *Quebec Hockey League (1952–1959) *Quebec Senior Hockey League (1945–1952) *Rocky Mountain Junior Hockey League aka Peace Cariboo Junior Hockey League (British Columbia, Canada) *South East Hockey League (2003–2004) *Southern Elite Hockey League (1998–2000) *Southern Hockey League (1973–1977) *Southern Hockey League (1995–1996) *Southern Ontario Junior A Hockey League (1972–1976) -merged with Ontario Provincial Junior A Hockey League *Southwest Hockey League (1975–1977) *St. John Valley Hockey League (1977–1978) *Sunshine Hockey League (1992–1995) *Team Chicago Semi-Pro Independent (1972–1976) *Tri-State Hockey League (1932–1933) *Tri-County Hockey League(1964-1978) *Tropical Hockey League (1938–1939) *United Hockey League (1991 as Colonial Hockey League, also known as International Hockey League) (1991-2010) *United States Hockey League (1945–1951) *Western Canada Hockey League (professional) (1921–1925) *Western Canada Hockey League (minor pro) (1932–1933) *Western Canada Senior Hockey League (1945–1951) *West Coast Hockey League (1995–2003) *Western Hockey League (professional) (1925–1926) *Western Hockey League (minor pro) (1952–1975) *Western International Hockey League (1946–1962, 1963–1988) *Western Professional Hockey League (1996–2001) *World Hockey Association (1972–1979) *World Hockey Association 2 (2003–2004) *WHA Junior Hockey League (2006) *World Junior A Hockey League (2000-2002) Disabled Hockey Leagues Leagues for Disabled Hockey Players *Amputee Hockey **American Amputee Hockey Association (AAHA) *American Hearing Impaired Hockey Association *Sledge hockey **United States Sled Hockey Association (USSHA) *Special Hockey List of leagues and teams Eurasia *Kontinental Hockey League (Belarus, Kazakhstan, Latvia, Russia) *Russian Major League (Kazakhstan, Russia) Asia *Asia League Ice Hockey (Japan, South Korea, China) Japan *All-Japan Championship (cup tournament) *J-Ice North League *J-Ice West League Defunct Japan Ice Hockey League Republic of China *Chinese Taipei Ice Hockey League Kazakhstan *Kazakhstani Championship (league in both Europe and Asia) Kyrgyzstan *Kyrgyzstan Championship Malaysia *Subang Jaya Ice Hockey League Mongolia *Mongolia Hockey League North Korea *North Korean Championship Singapore *Singapore National Ice Hockey League South Korea *All-Korea Championship *Korean Championship Thailand *Thai World Hockey League Turkey (Leagues involve teams from both Europe and Asia) *Turkish Ice Hockey Super League (1993) *Turkish Ice Hockey First League *Turkish Ice Hockey Women's League (2007) United Arab Emirates *Emirates Ice Hockey League Europe *Alpenliga (1991–1999) - multinational league with teams from Austria, Italy and Slovenia. Replaced by the International Ice Hockey League (1999–2007) *Eastern European Hockey League (1995–2005) - multinational league with teams from Belarus, Latvia, Lithuania, Ukraine, Russia and Poland. *Six Nations Tournament *Panonian League Armenia *Armenian Hockey League Austria *Austrian Hockey League *Austrian Nationalliga *Austrian Oberliga Belarus *Belarusian Hockey League Belgium *Belgian Hockey League Bulgaria *Bulgarian Hockey League Croatia *Croatian Ice Hockey Championship Czech Republic *Czech Extraliga (1993) *Czech 1.liga *Czech 2.liga Czechoslovakia *Czechoslovak First Ice Hockey League Denmark *Oddset Ligaen East Germany *DDR-Oberliga *DDR-Bestenermittlungen Estonia *Meistriliiga *Esiliiga Finland *SM-liiga (1975) *Mestis (renamed in 2000) *Suomi-sarja *II. Divisoona *III. Divisoona Defunct *SM-sarja Women * Jääkiekon naisten SM-sarja France *Ligue Magnus *Division 1 *Division 2 *Division 3 Germany *German Ice Hockey League (DEL) (1994-) *Ice hockey Bundesliga (1958–1994, replaced by DEL) *2nd Bundesliga (ice hockey) *Oberliga (Ice Hockey) *Bavarian ice hockey leagues *Regionalliga Greece *Greek Ice Hockey Championship Hungary *MOL Liga *OB I. Bajnokság Iceland *Icelandic Hockey League Ireland *Irish Ice Hockey League Italy Semi-pro *Serie A *Serie A2 Amateur *Serie CU26 *Serie C interregionale (divided into 3 regions: North-West; North-East; South) *CCM-Cup (only south-tyrolean teams) Junior and youth *Under 20 (2 national divisions) *Under 17 (2 national divisions) *Under 15 (many regional divisions) *Under 13 (many regional divisions) *Under 11 (many regional divisions) *Under 8 (many regional divisions) Women *Serie A Kazakhstan *Kazakhstani Championship (league in both Europe and Asia) Latvia *Latvian Hockey League *Latvian amateur hockey league (Latvijas Amatieru Hokeja līga/AHL) *Riga Open Championship (Rīgas Atklātais Čempionāts) *Independent Amateur hockey league (Neatkarīgā Amatieru hokeja līga/NAHL) Mexico *Mexican Hockey League The Netherlands *Eredivisie *Eerste Divisie *Tweede Divisie *Derde Divisie *Vierde Divisie Norway *GET-ligaen *1. divisjon *2. divisjon *3. divisjon *4. divisjon Poland *Polska Liga Hokejowa *Polish 1. Liga Romania *Liga Naţională de hochei Russia Major professional *Kontinental Hockey League Minor professional *Russian Major League Semi-pro *Russian First League *Russian Second League Junior *Minor Hockey League (Molodezhnaya Hokkeinaya Liga) Youth *Moscow Region *North-West Region *Volga River Region *Ural Region *Siberia/Far East Region Defunct *Russian Superleague (1996-2008) *International Hockey League (1992-1996) Serbia *Serbian Hockey League Slovakia *Slovak Extraliga (1993–present after dissolution of Czechoslovakia. Czechoslovak First Ice Hockey League (1931–1993)) *Slovak 1.Liga *Slovak 2.Liga Slovenia *Slovenian Hockey League *Mariborska Hokejska Liga Soviet Union *Soviet Hockey League Spain *Superliga Española de Hockey Hielo Sweden Men *Elitserien (New name for the league in 1975. The national championship has been played since 1922 in other forms. 12 teams) *HockeyAllsvenskan (The Swedish second league, that can compare in quality with many countries' first league. The four best teams compete in the end of the season with the two worst placed team in Elitserien. 14 teams.) *Swedish Division 1 (Divided into 6 regions, A-F. The three best teams in each region make 3 new series in the end and the three winners will compete with the last three in HockeyAllsvenskan for a place in the higher league. 56 teams at the moment.) *Swedish Division 2 (Divided into 11 regions. Around 100 teams, many U20-teams also play here.) *Swedish Division 3 (Divided into 13 regions.) *Swedish Division 4 (Divided into 6 regions. In Stockholm called the "Swedish Iron League", does not cover all of Sweden.) *J20 SuperElit (Under 20, junior league.) *J18 Elit (Under 18, divided into 4 regions.) *U16 (Youth, under 16, divided into 8 groups. 24 teams) *Korpen ("The raven" in English, amateur leagues in different cities.) Women Riksserien (Highest league, 8 teams.) Switzerland *National League A (1908) *National League B *1. Liga *2. Liga *3. Liga *4. Liga Turkey (Leagues involve teams from both Europe and Asia) *Turkish Ice Hockey Super League (1993) *Turkish Ice Hockey First League *Turkish Ice Hockey Women's League (2007) Ukraine *Ukrainian Major League United Kingdom *Elite Ice Hockey League (2003-) *English Premier Ice Hockey League (1997-) *English National Hockey League (1996-) *Scottish National League *British University Ice Hockey Association Cup (2000-) Defunct Leagues *British National League (1954–1960) *British National League (1996–2005) *Ice Hockey Superleague (1996–2003) *British Hockey League (1982–1996) English Ice Hockey Association Women's Leagues *Women's Premier League *Women's Division 1 North *Women's Division 1 South Yugoslavia *Yugoslav Ice Hockey League Oceania *Australian Ice Hockey League *Australian International Ice Hockey Cup *East Coast Super League *New Zealand Ice Hockey League References Category:Leagues Category:Browse